Becky Crowden
Becky Crowden is one of the main characters of The Loser Squad. She has long, wavy brown hair, square glasses, gold eyes, and is very short. She wears a black shirt over a long sleeved teal shirt, dark blue jeans, and red converse. History Becky's full name is Rebecca Jade Crowden. She is 18 and studies art at college. She is the actual heterosexual Gemini. Becky gives spicy kisses. She has always loved cats and rams. She has a pet ram and takes very good care of it. Becky likes to go off on adventures and loves to explore old abandoned places. Her favorite food is pasta. Becky is so straight, straighter than a concrete slab. She enjoys making flower crowns and taking care of her pets. Becky loves old cartoons from the 30s (specifically Betty Boop and Felix the Cat) and likes to wear socks. She is a cheerleader at the college she and the other Losers and the Winner Gang attend. She was accepted into the squad when Starr (as the mascot) scared her and she did a split in midair. Becky is terrified of dogs, mirrors, and dolls. She has a strange fascination with ghosts and dead things. She has an old ram skull on her bedroom shelf that she tends to clean when she gets nervous. Her favorite show is Superjail. At night she sleeps cuddled up to her Warden plushie and often says "splendiferous!!". She was once on My Strange Addiction for her love of Superjail. Personality Becky has a skater girl personality, but she tried and failed to skate. She uses the words "rad", "lame", "shreddin'", and "cool" on a regular basis. Becky is sweet and usually sensible. She has mild anxiety problems and has a short temper. She's also incredibly adventurous and is a bit of a daredevil and takes risks often. She is very caring about those around her, except Skyler. Feminism Becky is an incredibly avid feminist. She hates sexist jokes and sometimes gets angry at her friends if they say anything even slightly sexist. She likes to say "Up with the matriarchy" and dreams of a society free from gender oppression. She has a mild fear of modern patriarchal society. She imagines rainbows to taste like "skittles and gender equality". Relationships Becky and Starr are the best of pals. They love watching TV together and usually watch scary movies and Superjail. They also like to draw, eat snacks, and fight over David Bowie. Becky cares a lot about Starr but Starr laughs at her for being short. Both were inspired by the creators of the Loser Squad. Becky and Matt are boyfriend and girlfriend. They love to cuddle and kiss and be all romantic and gross. Becky is the only one who knows what Matt looks like under his horse mask. She says he has a cute face but won't tell anything else. Matt thinks it's cute when she gets all loopy from sleep deprivation. Becky is in love with Matthew's hair and nose, even though they hardly interact. Becky is one of Robert Smith the Love Cat's hair hoppers. She often brushes his fur and cuddles him. At night he sleeps in her hair, which is wavy and long and thick and a perfect place for a nap. Matt didn't know the cat slept in her hair until one night he tried to nuzzle his nose into her hair and received a claw to the face. Becky usually tells Skyler to shut up. Becky has a pet ram that is her prized possession. Becky and Hayden are best friends. They met in high school and love to hang out with each other. Hayden is shy and introverted and Becky is loud and energetic but they get along very well. Becky and Super Shea dated briefly in Matt's dream. In the real world, he often gives her help with math. They are classmates at school in math and art. They sit together in both classes and laugh about their teachers. Becky and Melouisa are good friends. Trivia *Becky is a Wiccan. *Becky is based on Tumblr user ashbfirin. **ashbfirin is the co-creator and official writer for the Loser Squad. **Real-life Becky and Becky Crowden share the same middle name. ***Jade Campbell was named for her middle name. ****Interestingly, Jade's middle name is Rebecca. **Starr Klaxon is based on tumblr userjoshua-indie-starrdust , Matt Lydon is based on landofbreakingwwands , and Matthew Fairfax is based on melloomatthew . ***While the real-life Becky and Starr (aka Shoe) are best friends, and real-life Becky and Matt are in a happy and close relationship, she barely knows real-life Matthew. *Becky has been dating Matt since August 15th, 2013. *Becky's pet ram has not yet been named. *Becky is the youngest of the Loser Squad, though her real-life counterpart would be the second youngest. *Becky's favorite number is 8. *Becky has a younger brother named Max who has yet to be introduced. Category:Characters Category:The Loser Squad